Annabeth goes to Goode
by WeirdFangirl69
Summary: Annabeth goes to Goode and surprises Percy. Demigods, Crushes, PTSD, Fights; a totally normal highschool experience.


_Annabeth_

 _"Percy!" I screamed with tears streaming down my cheeks. I struggled against this invisible force holding me in place. I was back in Tartarus._

 _Percy was laying on the ground lifeless. His eyes permanently shut. I slowly slid down to my knees. Percy. A pained scream fled from my throat. The world went dark. I heard the disembodied voice of Percy say "Why did I go down with you? Why did you do this to me? Why?"_

I woke in a pool of sweat. I slowly sat up while shaking. I wiped my tears away with my hand. I looked over to the clock on my right. It was 7:20. "Shit!" I said as I ran to get ready. I was going to surprise Percy by going to his school. I was so excited! I was currently living in a hotel. It was nice but only because Aphrodite wanted me to stay somewhere comfortable before the (in her words) 'reunion of Percabeth'. She is kinda obsessed with our relationship.

I was going to live in the guest bedroom of Sally's apartment. Sally promised not to tell Percy. I couldn't wait to see my Seaweed brain. I feel like it's been forever. I couldn't help but wonder what his mortal friends were like. Maybe we can recruit some demigods too.

I threw on a grey long sleeve sweater and light blue jeans. I quickly brushed my hair and grabbed my bag. I ran to school not wanting to be late. Due to my training I didn't even break a sweat. That wasn't even a warm up compared to what we do. I mean The Seven had been through so much. Everyone knew that The Seven had nightmares and that Percy and I were the worst. Tartarus seemed to bring out our deepest fears. I remembered the dream and quickly tried to not to think about it. The only good thing about ADHD is that I can focus on random things very easily.

I looked around for something to distract me. I was standing in front of the school. I could see clusters of people fooling around or talking. A few people stared at me but mostly I went unnoticed. I walked toward the school. I was strangely nervous. I faced bloodthirsty monsters but I was nervous about highschool? I took a deep breath and opened the doors.

The hallways were completely full. Light from the windows flooded the room. I heard a guy whistle and turned around. I looked deep into his soul and gave him a death glare. He had light brown hair and light brown eyes. I saw a flash of fear before he quickly masked it with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and kept walking remembering how stupid some mortals were. They had no idea what we have been through.

I pushed my way through the crowds to the office. A women was typing on her computer with her back facing me. I stood in front of the desk and cleared my throat. The lady turned around and gave me a welcoming smile.

"You must be Annabeth Chase. Here is your schedule and locker." I gave her a small smile and took my schedule and locker paper. My mind drifted to Percy. I must have zoned out because I bumped into someone. The person fell. The girl had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. I stretched my arm to help her up.

"I'm sorry, " I apologized, "I wasn't paying attention." She took my arm and I hoisted her up.

"It was my fault. I'm Molly by the way."

I smiled. "I'm Annabeth. Can you read my schedule? I... have dyslexia." I blushed. I didn't like saying it because people usually just assume I'm stupid. Being a daughter of Athena that is one of the worst insults. And it's even worse because I'm blonde.

Molly looked at me with sympathy. "My friend has that too." She took the schedule and read it out loud.

 **Annabeth's schedule**

 **English - Mr. Blofis**

 **Math - Ms. Lyde**

 **Greek- Mr. Dell**

 **Lunch**

 **Architecture - Ms. Hill**

 **P.E - Coach Daniels**

 **Free Period**

 **Dismissal**

I had asked to have the same classes as Percy. We needed to be together to help each other. He was horrible at math and I was constantly worried about him.

"You have the same classes as my friend. What's your locker?" Molly questioned.

I glanced at the paper. "217"

"You're lockers right next to my friend. He's the most popular guy in school. All the girl basically throw themselves at him. He says he has a girlfriend but no one believes him. He just uses it as an excuse to not go out with anyone. He even has fangirls!"

I laughed. "Fangirls? Oh, my gods. What's his name?"

Molly turned to around and walked backward. "His name is a little unusual. It's Percy." 

My eyes widened. Percy! My seaweed brain was popular! He had fangirls! Why didn't he tell me? I swear if anyone tried to take him away from me I would kill them. But then again who wouldn't fall for him. He's hot. If I ever told Percy that I thought he was hot his ego would be as big as Mount St Helens. I smiled remembering his face when I kissed him. He just stood there dumbfounded.

Molly stared at me. "Oh no. You have the 'I love Percy Jackson' look. He doesn't date anyone."

I walked into another hall. I saw him. His messy black hair that was undeniably attractive. He was standing there talking to what I assume is his other friends. Molly started to walk towards him. I followed slowly behind. The halls were so crowded. Halfway walking toward him I couldn't take it anymore. I suddenly called out "Seaweed Brain."

Percy turned around. His captivating sea green eyes were filled with happiness. I locked eyes with him never wanting to look away. We ran to each other in total unison. I jumped into his arms and hugged him like a koala. His strong arms held me as nuzzled my head into his neck. He pulled back, put me down and kissed me. I threw my hands around his neck. I melted against him. He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer. I gasped. He smiled against my lips. When he pulled away I was kind of disappointed. I wanted that kiss to never end.

"Annabeth! What are you going here?" His eyes were full of love.

I pouted. "Do you not want me here?"

"What? No! I just-"

"Calm down. You're adorable when you get flustered." I said. He was so cute when he blushed.

"I came here so I could be closer to Mom," I said hoping he got the hint. "And to be closer to you." He smiled again and we kissed. Every kiss was always so magical. He was the son of Poseidon so he could hold his breath forever. When we pulled away I gasped do air. I could stare into his eyes forever.

A loud cough interrupted our moment. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I turned to face Percy's friends.

A guy with dark hair and hazel eyes said, "Percy aren't you going to introduce us?"

Percy turned to face me again. "Annabeth this is Jack," he said while pointing to the guy with hazel eyes "This is Alex, " He said pointing towards this guy with dirty blonde hair. "This is Emma," he said pointing toward a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. Emma's eyes gleamed as if trying to hold in tears. I thought nothing of it. The bell rang out of nowhere. I heard the group of Percy's friends sighs. 

"I have the same classes as you." I said, " I may have pulled a few strings."

"Then onward to MATH," Percy said with a British accent while gesturing forward.

I usually keep it in but I was so happy. I, Annabeth Chase...giggled. I slapped my hand over my mouth. I sounded like one of those Aphrodite girls.

Percy's eyes and grin widened. "Did you just giggle?"

I tried to keep a straight face but I knew I was smiling. "I will kill you."

"Oh, I'm gonna tell everyone at Camp." He said with the smirk that could make anyone fall in love with him instantly. I couldn't take it anymore. I yanked his arm down and kissed him. I pulled away just as quickly. 

"If you tell anyone no more kisses, " I said teasing him. I stuck my tongue out at him. "We need to get to math." 

I can't wait to tell him I'm staying with him.


End file.
